Lector de Pensamientos
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De NovaJanna. Danny y Sam tiene una pequeña conexion psiquica... Oneshot


**Lector de pensamientos**

Autor: **_Nova-Janna_**

**Anuncio: Ya saben todo esto, pero ya que se requiere que vuelva a decirlo una y otra vez… No es mío.**

* * *

Quinto grado: Un grupo de estudiantes se encuentra reunido alrededor de las hamacas en el área d juegos durante el receso. Van todos los días y el juego nunca aburre. Danny Fenton y Sam Manson estaban parados en cada hamaca, de espaldas el uno al otro. Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa. 

Un robusto chiquillo de la ultima fila, se abrió paso a fuerza de músculos. "¿Ustedes no creen esto verdad? Quiero decir.¡Todo es una farsa!"

"¡Resiento eso!" Dijo Sam, aun parada en su lado de las hamacas.

"¡También yo!" Agrego Danny, pero ninguno perdió su sonrisa.

"Entonces probémoslo.¿No?" Dijo Tucker intencionadamente a Dash.

"Bien. Pero quiero escuchar los números," Replico el terco chico, sonriendo burlo a sus compañeros en la multitud. Tucker suspiro, pero se mezcló con el resto del grupo.

Dash camino hacia Danny, y dijo fuertemente que escogiera un numero entre el 0 y el 300. Danny asintió, y todos esperaron en completo silencio por un momento. Finalmente él hizo que Dash se adelantara y susurro en su oído. Dash asintió y volvió a sonreír con burla.

Danny se quedo quieto con los ojos cerrados, mientras todos observaban. Sam se estaba concentrando tanto como él, mientras Tucker sonreía triunfal.

"286," dijo Sam, sacando a todos de su trance.

"¿Danny?.¿Dash?" Pregunto Tucker, adelantándose otra vez.

Danny sonrió mientras Dash asentía miserablemente, y silenciosamente se encamino a un diferente rincón del parque. Sam y Danny se giraron para verse uno al otro, sonriendo otra vez.

**Ese fue siempre uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. Danny, Tucker y yo solíamos jugar ese truco mental a todos esos otros niños en casi todos los recreos. Nunca nos cansamos de este, y ninguno de los demás tampoco. Dash, siendo Dash, intentó saber como lo hacíamos, o hacer que nos equivocáramos, pero no puedes equivocarte cuando tienes una conexión psíquica. Simplemente no se puede.**

**Tal vez hubiera sido bueno si les dejábamos pensar que era un truco, un muy bien planeado truco, pero solo un truco. Tal vez entonces no nos habrían clasificado como 'fenómenos' desde el comienzo. No es que eso hubiera cambiado mucho, pero ocasionalmente pretendo tener fe en mis compañeros.**

**Lo importante para mi siempre ha sido lo fácil que era el leer emociones. Nuestras emociones, quiero decir. Yo podía, puedo casi siempre, decir cuando algo esta molestando a Danny, o si tiene algún secreto. Siempre hago que me lo diga; y él siempre sabe que lo haré. Es simplemente otro juego mental.**

**Pero él sabe siempre cuando algo no esta bien conmigo. No como cuando sé que hay algo que no me dice. Él puede decir cuando estoy molesta, aun si me aseguro que todos los demás no se den cuenta. Me molesta mucho, porque no puedo leer sus emociones tan bien como él puede leer las mías.**

**Él quizás sepa ahora, lo que siento por él. Eso creo. Como que, es algo mas que platónico, y Danny podría darse cuenta simplemente por el vinculo mental. Tucker también lo nota, pero estoy aprendiendo a bloquear la mayor parte de lo que Tucker dice y hace, así que no es un gran problema.**

**Es difícil mantener tus pensamientos y emociones guardadas en tu propia mente. Como si lo que supieras jamás estuviera seguro. Excepto que es solo Danny.**

'**Solo' Danny. Sí, claro.**

**Vean, el Danny que estaba dispuesto a hablarme en segundo grado aun cuando yo le gruñía, literalmente, a todo el que se me acercaba, sin preceder su nombre. ¿Entienden lo que trato de decir?**

**Danny es Danny, y algo más. Y esa es la raíz de mi problema. Porque Danny esta comenzando a darse cuenta.**

**Danny ha estado notando mis sentimientos por años, pero estos sentimientos en particular estan saliendo a la luz recién ahora. Tal vez porque recién ahora los estoy aceptando. O algo así.**

Sam se sentó sola en su mesa en la cafetería. Estaba cansada por la noche anterior, y Danny y Tucker tenían algo para hacer; No querían decirle que. Estaba un poco molesta por eso, pero el 'tiempo a solas' era bienvenido. Estaba volviéndose muy incomodo atrapar a Danny mirándola. Después de que él la atrapaba mirándolo. Y las risas calladas de Tucker se estaban volviendo parte del ruido de fondo.

De cualquier forma, un almuerzo sin los chicos babeando por Paulina no iba a ser un problema. Apenas un momento para reflexionar en la forma de funcionar de su alma mas profunda. Léase, porque no podía darse cuenta de lo que Danny sentía, pero él siempre sabia lo que ella estaba pensando, sintiendo, soñando.

Sam se puso a analizarlo. Mientras tanto, Danny y Tucker estaban escondidos en un aula vacía, cada uno comiendo la mitad del sándwich de Tucker.

"Entonces," Comenzó Tucker, tragando. "¿Por qué la reunión tan improvisada?"

"Uh…"

"¿Y por qué Sam no esta aquí?" Danny se sonrojo un poco, y Tucker miro a su amigo asombrado. "Oh..."

"¿Qué?"

"Es sobre Sam."

"Si"

"Muy bien…"

"¿Que?"

"¿Que ocurre con Sam que te gustaría conversar sobre ella?" Dijo Tucker perdiendo la paciencia.

"Um… Ella ha estado pensando mucho últimamente…"

Tucker giro los ojos. "Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas implicando algo."

Danny le dio una mirada asesina, pero continuo. "Pensando mucho en mi."

"Oh… ¿Pero eso en realidad no te molesta, no?"

"¿Uh?"

"Vaya que estamos literarios hoy," respondió Tucker, pero continuo antes que Danny pudiera hacer lo mismo. "No te molesta porque tu sientes lo mismo por Sam. Pero ella no lee tus emociones tan fácilmente¿O sí?"

"No."

"Ok… ¿entonces porque no hablas con Sam?" Preguntó Tucker, con si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

"Uh…."

"Solo es Sam."

"Pero veras, ese es el problema…" Sam entro de golpe por la puerta.

"Ustedes," Comenzó, agitada. "Apestan." Termino.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Porque estan comiendo aquí?" Les respondió, interrumpiéndose cada tanto para recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

"Uh…" Fue la respuesta simultanea.

Sam giro los ojos. "Muy bien, entonces..."

"Sam" dijo Danny, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Uh-huh?" Dijo ella, levantando la vista.

Estaba muy sorprendida al encontrase a Danny tan cerca suyo. Él la besó. Así de simple, y las silenciosas risitas de Tucker se detuvieron.

"Ew..."

"¡CHICOS!"

"Ugh. ¡Por favor!"

"¡Mis pobres y virginales ojos!"

Sam y Danny se separaron un momento. "¡Cállate Tucker!" Dijeron a coro.

**

* * *

N/A: Preguntas, comentarios, quejas, cartas al editor. Sugerencias, ideas, criticas, insultos, opiniones. Como sea que les guste llamarlo... **

* * *

Nota de Traduccion: 

Espero en verdad que este one-shot haya quedado bien. Hubo algunas oraciones muy complicadas y no estoy muy segura de que hayan quedado bien para los lectores, así que si algo les llama la atención o no se entiende, no teman informármelo.

El fic original esta en ingles y © de **_Nova-Janna_** que fue muy amable en dejarme traducirla y publicarla para ustedes.

_Laberinto de Cristal_


End file.
